hot
by mewmar
Summary: This is a song fic based on Avril Lavigne's hot. Draco's pov of his secret relationship with Harry. Very sappy but it's good. read and review.


Hot by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or there lyrics, they're Avril lavigne's.

Draco's pov.

You're so good to me, Baby babyI want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's aroundI want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowedI want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a soundI want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loudNow you're in and you can't get out

That's what we do. Keep our relationship in a closet. No one got to know for now. For both of our sakes. Sometimes I wish to tell the whole world that I'm this fortunate to have you Harry. Other though, I want to keep this our 'little' secret. No one will have you but me. Everything you wish for will be yours. I'll do what I can for you to have it. Even if we would break up and you'll have an interest in someone else. I'll help you. Even though I'm an egocentrical git. For me all our time together, our kisses, our love will never be enough. I want more every time. You're my drug, you're my addiction. If at a certain point you wish for our relationship to become public then I'll make you happy. Even if that means that I have to go against everything I was thought. I'll be your forever if you wish. Please let it be so.

You make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby Baby

You're nothing but good to me, in secret of course. If your friends hurt me you always come and cure me afterwards. Of course always saying to try and be good to them. You know I do what I can but this farce got to continue. It's not always my fault. Weasely insult me too and sometime he starts our word fighting. From the day I wake up till when I go to sleep and in the fantasy land I can't think anything but thoughts of you ... and me. It's true love makes no survivors just fools. When you're in front of me I can't thing straight. I'm always worried that one day I'll do something in front of people that will give us away. I can't keep my self control when you're anywhere near me.

I can make you feel all better, just take it inAnd I can show you all the places, you've never beenAnd I can make you say everything, that you never saidAnd I will let you do anything, again and againNow you're in and you can't get out

If you're sad just come to me and I'll find a remedy. I'll be your cure, I'll be your happiness like you're mine. I'll take you to secret outings, the kind of places you can' go with your friends. In muggle London, in pubs and in bars. Anywhere you want. I wish you would say 'I'm in love with you' but maybe you're waiting for me to say it first. You can do anything, really, even if you want to kill me. At least I'll die happy and by the hand of the one I love.

You make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby Baby

People start to wonder why I've been trying to avoid you. You know it's because I can' bear to see you and not touch you, don't you? I hope you do. I'll tell you in one of our meetings, just to be sure. Better safe than sorry. My breath comes short whenever I see you and I take my leave towards my chambers. Maybe you'll come after me? When I see you liking you lips after a meal or when you brush your hair with your hand, or at least you try, I melt, completely. It makes me want to come and kiss you but I know I can't for now. For them you're _hers_but I don't worry. I know she doesn't interest you in the least.

Kiss me gentlyAlways I knowHold me love meDon't ever go

Before I said I would let you go if someone else catches your green eyes interest but I hope I don't have to. I can't imagine life without you. I try but I can't. Yes come and kiss me in the dark of the night.

You make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to meYou make me so hotMake me wanna dropYou're so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me Baby BabyYou're so good to me Baby Baby

Probably today it's the day you'll hear me utter those special words, so simple yet so joyous. Today is the day I'll be venerable for everyone to see. Bu you'll protect me, won't you?

You're so good


End file.
